


This world will remember us

by thegirlinthefandoms



Series: Raise a little hell [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthefandoms/pseuds/thegirlinthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are makin' dang sure that we leave our mark.<br/>You don't leave your mark by digging ditches.</p>
<p>No wonder we're who they'll discuss.<br/>Yes, this world will remember us.</p>
<p>This cold world will remember us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Steve, where the hell are you now?"_ she whispered to herself, running in the streets of Sokovia as the people were trying to run away and hide from the crazy robots. Emy arrived to that city a couple minutes before the city started to fly so there was no turning back. She had to fight to help her only friends and family. 

That place was a chaos wherever she looked at. Houses, buildings, cars, shops, streets, all destroyed. And entire city and the homes and lives from people were gone in minutes. And everything was Tony's fault in his stupid intent of trying to save them. Emy wanted to blame him for everything but she couldn't because yeah, he was trying to save the only family she also had left. 

Her phone was useful in that place so she keep running, looking everywhere trying to find any familiar face and destroying robots at they were trying to destroy her until the brunette saw an arrow flying and a robot exploiting. Then a little ray of hope grows inside her when she saw Clint and his bow. "Burton!" she screamed, running faster as her feet let her. "Vi? What are you doing here?" the agent asked, shooting another arrow to a robot flying towards them and in just five seconds the thing was on the floor. "What do you think I'm doing here, man?! But hey, have you seen Cap?" Emy exclaimed, looking at the sky to see if any other damn robot was coming for them. It was awful how many of those things were there, even when they keep destroying them. "No idea! Hey, can you go and check this girl witch inside that house, she's there trying to see what she wanna do with her life" Burton told her, pointing a house with holes on the wall and windows broken. "What's her name?" Emy asked, looking at the place and then back to the man besides her. "Wanda" Clint added shooting another arrow to the sky. "Right, I'll check her. If you see Steve tell him I'm trying to find his old ass in this mess" Emily exclaimed, walking toward the broken place.

The door was already open, so she walked inside slowly; trying to not scare the girl how was inside. The last thing Em needed that day was to fight against one of her kind. "Wanda?" she asked softly and then she saw her. The girl was sitting on the floor, her side against a wall and looked absolutely scared and tired, like she was going to have a breakdown right there. "Who-who are you?" Wanda asked with the accent showing on her voice and looking at the woman in front of her. "Viola, well, they call me Viola. My name's Emily Grape" the girl standing explained, ducking down to been at the level of the other one. "What do you want?" Wanda asked, obviously not trusting in the strange in front of her. Emy could understand her totally because the city was flying a robot with an army of robots was trying to destroy the damn humanity and then it was a weird girl in front of her who probably looked like a mess after don't sleep, fly alone to Sokovia and run and run and run more. "I... I'm actually here to see if you are fine. Clint Burton sends me, but, you know how the things are outside, I should be destroying some robots, helping my friends..." Emy breathed, taking sit in the floor and closing her eyes for a second. "You are one of them?" Wanda questioned again and Em looked at her again. Now that Em named Clint it looked like she started to believe that she was with the good guys. "The Avengers? No, no. I help them from time to time. Like now. Steve Rogers, you know, Captain America, the pal is my best friend and like a brother. So yeah, this is what I need to do, the right thing, you know. And hey, if I get out of here alive we can be good friend too, maybe besties, right? The two witches kicking some asses! Think about it and let me know later! I have to go now!" Emy explained, at the end smiling as she got up from the floor and walking to the already opened door. "Wait, you are a witch?" Wanda murmured, looking up at the woman by the door. Emy looked at Wanda and she looked like if someone had told her an amazing new. "Yeah. I'm Viola, the Purple Witch" Emy smiled, walking out of the house to keep destroying robots, save people and especially to find Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Emy closed the shower faucet and wrapped herself in one of the new soft towels in her new bathroom in her new room on her new temporary home, better called 'The New Avengers Facility’.

After the craziness of Sokovia, Ultron and even Vision, everything had changed for everyone there. The Avengers weren't the same Avengers anymore since Tony was back with Pepper, Clint was back with his family and who know where Bruce was. At first she didn't wanted to join the 'New Avenger Assemble', but she couldn't say no to Steve and even to Sam and Natasha. But she couldn't say no to Steve especially after Sokovia. The plan wasn't to Emy be there but she wanted to help as much as she could. When the city started to fly she regretted the decision more than anything in her life. Sure, she was useful there, but she was scared as fuck, even when she was fighting first besides Clint, then beside Captain America and finally beside the Avengers, Vision and the Maximoff twins. There was a moment when the girl was sure they were going to die. Fuck, she was sure of that, but as Nat told them, that was a good way to go. 

It had been a week since she moved there with the rest of the group and there she was, looking at herself at the mirror and asking to her reflect if that was the right choice to take. Sure thing Emy was happy with her life working for Peppers in Stark Industries after S.H.I.E.L.D went down. She was happy being a secretary -and an agent- and helping Steve and the rest from time to time. The girl was happy but she couldn't turn the back to the people who she called friends and almost family. So there she was, leaving in the Avengers Headquarter.

And the place was amazing so far. It was away from Manhattan but they have cars, helicopters and jets so they could go wherever they want anytime. All the Avengers were leaving in a part of the enormous building were just there could have access. They have a big bedroom for anyone of them with a private bathroom -and a couple extra rooms just in case-; then it was a big common living room, a bathroom and a big kitchen also for all of them. That was without count all the things that were in the rest of the place. 

The plan that day was to talk with Wanda, and not just the little talks in between lunch, dinners or training. After all, she convinced herself to go to the Headquarter especially because of Wanda. The girl was in a new place, with new people and trying to health of a wound that probably never was going to close on her heart after the loss of Pietro. Emily felt really similar to Wanda for a lot of aspects, but especially because none of them have any family left. 

It was her free day, so Em didn't bother to wear an uniform like the one the rest of the agents wear every day. She wears a pair of jeans, a normal black tee, a hoodie and a pair of Chucks. With her hair still wet, she places it in a high ponytail and went to the kitchen, grabbed two pots of ice-cream and two spoons and after that Em walked to Wanda's room. After knock she could hear the girl inside yelling 'Come in' so she opened the door just enough to let Wanda see that it was her one in the door. "Hey, can I come in?" she asked, looking at the other brunette. Wanda was sitting on her bed with a book on her hands and she closed it when she saw Emy. "Sure" Maximoff said smiling. 

Em walked in and closed the door behind her and she walked to the bed. If it was Steve's room she would probably be already sitting on the bed, but Em didn't have that kind of trust with Wanda, or at least not yet. "I bring ice-cream. Strawberries and cream or vanilla. I didn't know which one you like so I bring the two options" Em smiled, showing the two pots to the girl. "Can I have the strawberries one?" Wanda asked smiling back and Em knows that the ice-cream was a good idea after all. "All yours" Emy said, walking two steps more to handle the cold pot and a spoon to the girl in front of her. "You can sit wherever you want" Wanda added, with her ascent showing as she talked. "I never thanked you for that day and what you told me" the Maximoff girl said, as she opened the ice-cream and looked at the other new Avenger besides her. "What? After Barton's amazing speech of 'none of this makes sense'? It was nothing; I just told you the truth! We can be friends now" Em joked, remembering her words that probably were nothing compared with what Wanda said that Clint told her. That man was amazing for improvised speeches and nobody knew that until that day. "Besides is good to have another girl around here" Emily confessed, looking at the other brunette and taking a bit of her ice-cream. "It's good to know I can count with you... That I'm not alone" Wanda murmured, with a sad smile on her face. It was sure that she was still suffering for the lost of her brother. 

Even Em cried that day when she saw Pietro on the floor. Those were the longest seconds of her life. They were about to leave, everyone was safe; she was besides Steve looking if someone was left and the Ultron came with the jet. Em remembered everything in parts and like a distant memories or like she saw it from outside. She remembered looking at Barton running to save a boy and then the shoots, the screams, the noise, the dust, and the sound of the bullets hitting Steve's shield. Somehow Cap was fast enough to take her away from the way of the shoots and cover both of them with his shield. If it wasn't for him she would be probably dead and it was the second time in less than a week and again it was because of Ultron. Before she could realized she felt the salt of her tears on her lips because she was sure that the crazy fucking robot had killed Clint and a good man like him didn't deserve that kind of end. Just when the bullets stopped Steve let her go and they saw Clint alive and Pietro lying on the floor. Barton didn't deserve that kind of ending and Em was happy when she saw Clint and the little boy alive, but Pietro was a good boy who deserved so much better. So Em kept crying and crying and that night Steve stayed with her all night and she cried herself to sleep by her best friend side. Just the memory gives her chills down her spine. "You are not, sweetie, don't worry about that" Emy murmured, smiling and squeezing Wanda's free hand with hers. 

Em shocked her head to clean the thought of her memory. She wasn't there to get sad or make Wanda sat so she took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to her head and that moment. "Hey, it's our free day, you're up for a movie?" and all she needed as an answered was the smile that the other girl give her.


	3. Chapter 3

Since they get to the Headquarter things weren't really good with Steve. The soldier was mad at her friend and Em didn't knew why. It had been a week, they haven't talk and Em missed her friend. After all that happen she wanted to hug Steve, because she was alive thanks to him and specially because she saw the city falling down and he had to jump to the platform. Just think about it again give her chills. Somehow the girl wasn't used at the fact that her friend wasn't really a kid from Brooklyn.

After the eight day, Em was on the training room punching a bag when Steve walked in. He didn't say anything to her, just walked by to other punching bag on the other side of the room. Emy wasn't one of those who lose the temperament really fast, but she was tired of Cap Rogers bullshit. Em couldn't look at herself, but she was sure that her eyes were starting to turn purple, she could felt it. Even if the witch was trying to fight her impulse, she wanted to go and scream in his friend face so maybe in that way he would go to give her an explanation.

 _'You are not going to tell him anything, Emily. It's his problem, not yours. If he's being a dick it's not your business'_ she though, still punching the bag, even harder than before. She could see the purple starting to glow in her hands, even when she was wearing her kickboxing gloves. Thinking about everything, all she did was go to Sokovia, help the Avengers and move to the Headquarter. Before that, the last time Em saw Steve was on the party where Ultron appear for the first time, and then Steve leaves with the rest. When they were hiding on Barton's farm they talk two times, that was everything until Sokovia. That was everything, and that last time they were fine, they were friends and even Steve was worried about her. When Em thought about all those things her hands started to punch harder on the bag, the purple glow was coming up to her elbows and her breathing was agitated to the point where she could hyperventilate at any time. 

Then the witch couldn’t handle it anymore. Emy walked straight to where Steve was in his own business and when her hand drop a purple energy blast, half of the punching bag fell on the floor. Em wasn’t going to hurt Steve with that because she had it controlled in an amazing way and she had years of experience fighting beside the soldier. When half of the bag fell, Steve took a step back almost ignoring that Em was walking toward him and the soldier didn’t even looked at her until she pushed him in the arm with her hands, making him turn to finally look at her. “What’s wrong, Emily?” Steve asked, looking at her and not even changing his facial expression. 

Then that was everything. His bitchy attitude was everything she needed to explode. “What’s wrong? What the hell is wrong with you, Rogers?!” Em yelled, pushing him again, this time by the chest and making him take another step back. "I'm tired of this bullshit! Since we can back from Sokovia you walk pass by me and you don't even look at me, man! If I did something then don't be such a dick and told me! We are friend, Steve, you are the one who always said that soldier trust in each other!" the witch kept yelling and hitting Steve in the chest, even when it wasn't doing anything to him. Steve without much effort took her hands to make Em stop. "Why you had to go to Sokovia?" Captain Rogers suddenly asked, looking at her in the eyes and still holding her hands. 

That was everything about. It was her being in Sokovia helping them. It was about Steve saving her and all that bullshit. Em couldn't believe that it was all about that. "What? I wanted to help, Steve. An army of crazy robots was trying to kill you and the rest of the team! I was suppose to stay away and look how Ultron was trying to kill the only friend that I had?" the brunette asked as the chills run on her body for the memory of that day. "Yes, you were supposed to stay away from that, Em! You didn't have to be there and you knew that! I asked you to stay away for once but you couldn't! If it wasn't for me..." he hissed but Em interrupted him in the middle of his speech. "If it wasn't for you I would be dead, you think that I know? I own you my life, Steve. You save my life twice in less than a month and I will never know how to pay you for that. But stay alive and watch how some robot killed all that I care about wasn't a way to live" Emily murmured, taking a step back and taking her hand away from Steve's. "Steve, you are my best friend, you are like the brother I never had and I owe you my life... But I saw you... The city fall and for a second you were there. If you haven't jump to the platform in time you... I just can't even think about it" Em murmured, placing her hands on her face to cover it and the tears that were falling from her brown eyes. 

The witch didn't wanted to be there anymore, she wanted to get to her room, lock herself there and cry until she fell asleep. Steve had never treat her in that way, not even when something went wrong on a mission or they couldn't find Bucky and he was mad at everyone in the world, especially at himself. Those days he wouldn't talk too much, but in some moment she would stopped him, ask what he needed, Steve would probably said that he was fine and Em would give him a hug to let her know that he could count with her. 

Now it was different, Em was sad and she wanted to get out of there. But Steve didn't let her. The soldier took her arm, make her turn and hugged her murmuring an 'I'm sorry' as she cried against his chest. "I'm sorry, Em. We both know I would have done what you did" Steve shrugged, caring her hair and her back with his hands. "You can be the boss of the Avengers or whatever you want, but don't you ever do this to me again! Never again, okay?" she cried, placing both of her arms around his friend waist. "You have my word, ma'am" Steve smiled, kissing her forehead and looking at her. "But you are not walking out of here without helping me to clean this mess" the soldier joked, receiving a punch on the chest from the girl smiling in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Emy didn't know what she saw, but she saw him. She recognized his blue eyes. She saw glass, metal and his eyes. And the metal wasn't the one from his arm. Bucky's eyes wasn't like the photo Steve give her some time ago; there his eyes were shining and there was hope and joy in them. All that she saw in her dream -if it was a dream- was the look of a man who looked dead inside. The black bags under his eyes told her he was completely tired and probably sick. But especially his blue eyes told her he was like a trapped dead men walking. Emy didn't knew him but the image gives her chills and when she sit her bed, the brunette placed her hand on her forehead and realized that she was sweating.  
  
Em didn't even care what time it was, she just get from the bed, took some shoes and run off her room. She run in the hallway until she was in front of the room with the name 'Steve Rogers' on it and hit the door a couple time, enough to make sure that Steve heard it and waked up.  


When the soldier opened the door his blond short hair was a mess and she hated to wake him up in the middle of the night but it was more important than any good sleep. "Steve, I saw him" she murmured, trying to catch her breath. When Steve heard her words his eyes suddenly got open. He knew of who his friend was talking, he opened the door for her so Em could walk in. "What did you saw, Em?" Steve asked placing his hands on her shoulders. If it was another guy with his height and size the one placing his hands on her shoulders in that way she would probably freak out, but it was her best friend desperate to find his old best friend. Em couldn't blame him, especially because should have done the same for Rogers a million times if it was necessary. 

Since Steve found out about Bucky and the Winter Soldier, Emy told him that she and her powers were fully available for the Cap and his search. With her powers the witch was trying to find Bucky or at least to know where he was. The bad thing was that she only had an old photo of Bucky and nothing more. Steve had give her the photo of Bucky that was on the old folder that Nat could found, not the photo of the Winter Soldier frozen, but the one of Bucky being himself. With that Emy tried with Psychometry and Psychic Navigation but it was in vain. 

Her powers weren’t that strong and she was more used to do what Wanda does with the energy shield and energy blasts. Emy couldn’t do what Wanda does with telepathy, mental and fear manipulation, and mentally move and manipulate things with her mind. The Purple Witch has the power of dream manipulation -where she can make something like Wanda and the fear, but Em do it when people was sleeping and she can also make the nightmares turn in just good dreams-, Psychometry, Psychic Navigation, a kind of Memory Restoration and another kind of White Magic with which she can heal people in a basic and almost expert level. Basically having just having a small old photo made her powers a little useful, but she tried every day and that's why the photo was on her nightstand. 

That night something happened, Em didn't know what but her powers somehow worked as she was sleeping and she finally could saw him. "It was on my sleep. I-I recognized him for his eyes. He didn't look a lot like the guy on the photo you give me, he was different and his hair was long and a little messy, but I knew it was him for his eyes" Emy explained, taking sit on the queen size bed as Steve took sit beside her, never stopping look at her with a worried look. "Someone had him trapped, but I couldn't know where. I just saw that there was a cage, like... Like the one Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. have for Bruce. The one they put Loki in. It-it was like a small version of that one. I saw a lot of hits on the glass, so I guess he tried to break it with his metal arm" Emy explained with her hand on her temple, trying to remember everything she could. "He was walking from side to side, he looked tired and maybe sick, I don't know. You need to help him, Steve. We need to do something..." she breathed, finally saying all the things that were in turning in her head. "I don’t know how you managed to see and do that, but you are amazing, Em. We are going to do something, don't worry. Tomorrow morning I'll talk with Sam. You should go back to sleep" Steve murmured, trying to calm his friend even when he didn’t knew how he was managed to stay calmed. Em knew that he was right; there was nothing they could do in the middle of the night. "I'll tell you if I can see something more" Em replied, getting up from the bed, kissing Steve on the top of the head and walking out of the room. The best thing she could do was sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days after her dream Em found Steve and Sam talking about something and she could read on their faces that it was about Bucky, besides everything was tension in the place because Tony and Steve fight just two days. Em didn’t knew what was going to happen with them and with all the team, but the only thing the brunette was sure was that she was going to follow Captain America no matter what.

Em convinced Steve and Sam to tell her what was going on and they told her that it was a chance that they found Bucky and they had to leave in an hour or two. Without even think about it Em said that she was going with them. Cap wasn’t really happy about her decision, but he knew that sometimes Em could be more stubborn than him so he agreed. 

The one who wasn’t really happy with Em choice was Wanda. She wanted to do something to help her friend, but there was no way that Emily would let her go with them. Everything was a mess and if Tony was going to be mad at least he wasn’t going to be mad at her. Wanda didn’t deserved that shit, especially not if Em could help it. “Wanda, sweetheart, this is not your fight, I told you” Emy breathed, placing her last things on her bag. The two witches were on Em’s room and even when she was about to leave Maximoff was still trying to convince Grape. “And why it’s yours?” Wanda asked, with her arms crossed against her and a frowning her pretty European face. “Because is Steve’s fight and he’s one of my two best friends” Emily explained looking at the girl by the door. Deep down she wished they could bring Wanda with them but there was no way Steve will agree with that too. “And you are my best friend, so it’s my fight, too” Wanda told to her teammate, and in her voice Em could note that she was absolutely sure about go and fight, even when she was out of it. Damn stubborn Sokovian. 

When Em finished packing she closed her bag and looked at her friend, still by the door and looking at the grown. Since they had become friends Wanda really worried about Emily like if they would be sisters. They had the same age, almost the same powers and no family, so they understand each other really well, that's why Wanda didn't want her friend to go on a mission trying to find and ex-HYDRA assassin."Hey, this is going to a hell of a mess in some days and I wish I could be out of this, just like you, but Steve needs. I can't turn my back to him right now, even if its count as being against Tony. But you can, it's what your brother would want you to do, to stay safe" Em explained, walking to Wanda, taking her hands on hers and looking at her big eyes. "Just... Promise me you are going to be out of this" the ex-SHIELD agent added, squeezing her friend's hands. "And promise me you are going to be safe and you are going to tell me if I can help" the Scarlet Witch added, hoping that her friend will really call in an emergency. "I'll do my best. If we need you I'll let you know" Em accepted, hugging her best friend for one last time. The hug lasted just a couple seconds because someone knocked the door. When the owner of the room opened it, Steve was there with his bag on his shoulder. "You are ready?" he asked and he wasn't even Steve anymore, he was on the Captain America place. That's what was going to be for some time, so it was better to get used to it. "Yeah, let's go, Cap" the brunette spoke, taking her bag from her bed and following Captain Rogers.

 

"Are you sure you are fine with this?" Steve asked before he could let Emy walk inside her own apartment. Him and Sam could find and rescue Bucky with some help of a guy called Ant-Man and after that they needed a place where they could hide, and especially a place where Bucky could stay until he was recovered. And the only place that was a safe house was Emy's apartment in New York. The apartment had her room and two small rooms more, besides the bathroom, and the living room with the kitchen together. The place was big, that's for sure. After the mess of Washington and SHIELD and HYDRA falling down, Steve and Sam would crush there from time to time. Since Steve always said that Brooklyn was too expensive for him, he offers to the soldier to share the place. It was a good idea because she didn't to pay rent since it was her old family house, but Steve insisted that it was too much to ask for. But yes, anytime he didn't want to go to the Tower he would stay there and the same was for Sam, but he didn't make such a scandal like his friend. 

Besides of being big, the place was really secure. When you are an ex-SHIELD agent, you work for Stark Industries and you are almost an Avenger, you need to be safe. The good thing about that apartment is that you need to know the place to find it. The corridor where the principal door was situated was really hid; it looked just like the rest of the wall and not like a door. The system to get in was like an old electricity panel and you just could open the door by your fingerprints and if they didn't match up then nothing would move or change. Besides the walls were profound -so if anyone was behinds the door they weren’t going to hear anything- and from outside the windows were shielded and they didn't looked like real windows. That was the good thing about working for Tony Stark. "Steve, can you please stop? I can take care of this, don't worry, man!" Em murmured, passing by Steve and walking towards Bucky, who was sitting on one of them couches, looking at his hands and the floor. 

The poor man looked like crap. He needed to eat something and take a good long nap. How knew where it was the last time that he slept on a decent bed and took a proper meal. "Bucky, right?" Em asked, giving him a little smile and he looked up at her. "I'm Emy" she murmured, offering her hand for a shake kneeling to be at his level. "Look, Steve didn't want me to do this and I'm not going to ask if you since when you are wearing the same clothes, but we need to change that, for your own good, man. And if you are hungry you can go and grab whatever you want, my treat" the girl keep talking, with a soft and quiet voice. The woman got up and walked to the bathroom where his friend was washing his face. "Steve? I’m going out. I’ll be back in like, an hour. Call me if you need me or if you need something. And make him eat something, pal" she murmured, kissing Steve cheek and walking out of the room. Sometimes Em could be a little bossy but the Cap was used to that part of his friend. "All right, ma'am" Steve agreed smiling and nodding. Em walked to the room, took her jacket and her bag that were hanging beside the door on a coat rack. "Make yourself at home, guys" the brunette yelled over her shoulder.

 

At the second she crossed the door Steve came out from the bathroom and Bucky was still looking at the door, where the brunette girl was standing before in front of his eyes. The only thing that he knew about her was that she was the owner of the place where they were and that she was Steve’s friend. Bucky wanted to know something about her, or at least something more beside her name. His head was a big mess and needed something clear in his head. Bucky needed to that she was trustworthy or at least to know that something real, reliable and credible.

"Who's her?" Bucky asked aloud, not even knowing if the other man on the apartment was listening. "Oh, sorry, I should had tell you before. Her name's Emily Grape. But everybody outside call her Viola" Steve explained, remembering that he just told his old friend that they were going to stay in one of his friend's house. "Viola?" Buck asked, without understand why they called in that way if her name was Emily. "It means violet in Latin and I think it means ‘purple eyes’ in another language" the Captain smiled, taking sit on the couch beside Sergeant Barnes. "But I though she have brown eyes" Bucky murmured, looking at Steve and, again no understanding. "She does, but not when she became the other girl... Viola, the Purple Witch" the blond man murmured, trying to not making it sound crazy at it could be. After all, Bucky had been free for just a couple hours and told him that the girl who just walked out of the place was a witch was maybe too much for the day. "Are you - are you saying she's a witch? Like a - a real witch?" Bucky asked stuttering. He was a 97 years old guy with a bionic metallic arm and his old best friend was a super soldier, but witch and powers were another song to sing. He saw weird thing on his life, that was for sure, but he never thought about end staying on the house of a witch. "Something like that. I guess she's going to tell you later, but don't worry, she's a loyal friend and a good girl, you'll see" Steve smiled, walking to the kitchen and Bucky kept thinking about the witch with brown eyes that walked out of the door not so long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Em walked inside of the store and walked directly to the man clothes section, not making eye contact with anyone. She needed to buy all that the guys in her place could need and then go back home. Before the three soldiers came to the house she bought all the food and things necessary for at least two weeks, so they didn't need to get out to buy that. It was a thing least to do. 

The brunette walked around the isle with clothes, with a basket on her arm, looking at the size of the clothes and choosing normal colors that she knew they could wear without problem. Steve some of his clothes on the closet in one of the guest rooms, so Em was going to buy four or five things for Sam just in case, then the big problem was Bucky. All that the guy had on his power was the old and dirty clothes he was wearing God know since when. He needed a good shower and something new to wear, after maybe years. Perhaps it was going to make him felt better. 

After like half an hours of dropping things on the basket Emy bought fifteen tees, seven shirts, five hoodies, six jeans, beanies, baseball hats, coats, socks, a lot of boxer briefs, three scarves, three pair of sunglasses, three pair of combat boot in different sizes, a black leather jacket that she knew it would look amazing on Bucky and finally a backpack and a handbag not to big but enough to put all the things inside.

When she went to the cash register, the girl looked at Em a little weird because all the things she was taking with her. Lie was part of being an agent and she had years of that bullshit, so she lied with a smile place on her face. "Five big brothers. They all had born in the same month, in different years. Mom and dad used to celebrate all their birthdays together, it was easier and cheaper" Em joked like it was absolutely normal to buy all those thing every year and the girl smiled at her, making a joke too. Em didn't pay attention, just took cash from her bag and gave it to pay for everything.

The witch gets out of the shop with four big bags full of clothes and she took a taxi, not giving him the real address of the place. Instead she told the man a address two blocks away, and when they were there she paid and walked home. Em knew that give someone the real address of her place was dangerous, especially having the ex-Winter Soldier at home. HYDRA was still there, probably trying to find them, so she doesn’t needed records of her at anyplace. 

When Em closed the door of her home she was absolutely happy, especially because she was fine and Bucky was there, fine too. He was on the couch, watching TV, probably trying to catch up. He was still wearing his old clothes, but not the jacket. At least he was maybe feeling more comfortable with being there. "Bucky, hi!" Em exclaimed and it was weird that she closed the door and Steve hasn’t appeared yet. "Hey, and Steve?" she asked, walking to the free couch and placing the bags there. "He had to go. Sam called him" the soldier explained, looking at her and the bags. "Oh, fine... Hey, I bought everything you could need. Literally everything. If something is way too small or you don't like it just tells me, we can change it. I tried to buy everything in neutral colors just in case" Em mentioned, handing him the bag with the tees and jeans. "This is... I don't know how to pay you for this" Bucky murmured, taking the bag with his flesh hand looking at it. "It's fine, you don't need to. Besides I like to shop. Just take it as a welcome present and like if now you owe me a favor. If I need to lift something heavy I will call you and we are fine" the brunette joked, shrugging and smiling. She knew that Bucky needed help; he needed to start a new life; he needed a new beginning and if she could help him in any way then she was going to do it. It was something that she needed to do for Steve. "Thank you, Emily" he said again, looking at her in the eyes and placing a lock of his long brown hair behind his ear. "You are welcome" she smiled, starting to take all the things from the bags so she could see if they were the right size. "You mind if I use the shower?" Bucky asked, making Em turn to look at him. Now that she looked at him the girl noted that he was still wearing the same clothes than when she saw him on her dream. Probably he wanted to take a shower since he came to the apartment and he was probably waiting for her to come back to ask her permission. "I told you, you can use whatever and do whatever you want! In the second shelf of the closet in the bathroom you have everything you could need. Make yourself at home, Bucky. Now this is your safe house, too" Em exclaimed to make herself clear and maybe in that way the soldier would understand that now it was his home too.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since Steve had to left, and now he and Sam were working on a way to get out of the country. That left Em and Bucky alone in the apartment for three days.  


For Em wasn’t really hard to live with him around, basically because it was like not having the soldier around. The big part of the day he was really quiet, just saying 'good morning', 'good night', 'thank you' and a couple more phrases from time to time. It was obviously that he wasn't sure if he should trust her, man; Em couldn't blame him at all for that. In the moment when they talk it was about things he missed over those seventy years and it was good to help him know what had happened. 

That night when Bucky was sleeping, she was at the phone with Steve. The poor man was worried as hell about his old friend and his youngest one, even when Em was insisting that they were fine. "How is he?" Steve asked for the second time in the day, the first time Bucky wasn't even up from his sleep because it was early in the morning. "I don't know. He's trying to catch up with things. He's reading some history books and asks me things. He's going to need a lot of time to get better..." Em murmured at the phone, standing in the kitchen and looking at the door of Bucky's room in case the soldier would walk out of there. "Are you sure there's no problem for you if he stays there? We can find another place..." Captain Rogers insisted again for hundred times in the last week. "Steve, don't worry about anything. You and Sam find a way to get us out of here. I call you later. And take care of yourself!" Emy exclaimed, hanging the phone and not letting her friend say anything more. 

After the talk with Steve nothing fun was on the TV so Em just let some channel with a movie that she had already seen. It was better than being in bed turning from side to side trying to sleep. The bottle of water was gone by the time that she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep when she hears someone calling. “Emily?” Bucky asked, standing beside the sofa. She looked up at the man and he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tee and a black hoodie, his hair looked messy and his eyes tired. Maybe he woke up from a nightmare or couldn't sleep just like her. “Sorry I scared you…” he murmured again, looking at the floor. “No, it's fine, you didn’t. Everything is fine? Do you need something?” Em asked, sitting straight on the couch, shaking his head to get rid of the slumber. “Actually… I don’t want to bother you, but Steve told you are a…” the soldier spoke, and Em knew that he was trying to say the word ‘witch’, but who knew if in the 40’s where things like that. “A witch, yeah, a kind of. I should explain that to you later” she smiled, understanding how crazy it would be for him to get used to everything and now to leave with a witch. “Anyway, what can I do for you?” she asked again, knowing that Bucky was there for something. She didn’t need to be witch or have powers to know it. “My arm… The skin where the arm is attached to me, it hurts really badly. I was wondering if maybe you could do something…” Buck explained, pointing to his shoulder and chest. “Yes, I can. Come here” Em murmured, tapping the free place on the couch in his left side. 

As Bucky walked to take sit beside her, Em realized that she have no idea where the arm was connected to his body. In front of her he was always wearing hoodies or long sleeve tees. Em couldn’t blame him; she acted almost in the same way with her powers. Before S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers she never told anyone about her powers because it would make anyone freak out. Maybe he thought the same about his arm and God knew since when it was hurting him. “I know it maybe sounds… difficult in some way, but I need to see it. I need to see your shoulder to know if I can do something...” Em murmured, trying to explain in a not so bad way that she needed him to take of his tee and hoodie to saw his shoulder. When Em said that to Bucky, she could saw in his blue eyes that he wasn’t really happy about it. If it wasn’t extremely necessary for her, Em wouldn’t ask him that, but she needed to see it to really know if her powers could do something. There were things that Em’s power could do like close and heal normal cuts, bruises, light burns, fractures but there were things she was still practicing to heal. “This will stay between us, do not worry…" the brunette girl affirmed to making the soldier felt a little bit more comfortable with what she asked. 

After some seconds of silence Bucky took off his hoodie and he took his time, but finally he took of his tee too. Em tried to not look at him to make him felt uncomfortable as he was taking of the clothes, but when she saw him Em couldn't help but think that James was perfect. Em didn't care about his metal arm or the scars around the skin; he was just perfect in the physical way. His toned, big chest and his abs were enough to take her breath away. Besides, Em had to admit that he was handsome as hell. After a second of her mind running on places that it shouldn't being, Em concentrated in his arm. Bucky was sitting looking at her so Em turned to be in front of him. “Okay, we are lucky because it's no big deal to take care of it. It's going to be fine, I promise" she murmured, inspecting the skin and gently touching it with two fingers. "Please, just don’t freak out by the purple and that…” Em joked with a nervous smile on her face. It was better to tell him before and not after scaring him. Em saw Bucky nodding and then she closed her brown eyes for a second. When she opened them again they were purple, just like the glow appearing on the hand that was against the soldier's shoulder. A minute later the glow disappeared and Em's eyes turned to her normal color, just like her hands. “It feels better?” the witch asked, when she was herself again. She looked at the man face and he was like fascinated for what he just saw in front of him. “Yes... Yes. Thank you Emily. For everything. Especially for having me here” he murmured and Emy could swear that the corner of his mouth turned up a little. It was everything she needed as a thank you. “Call me Emy, Sergeant. And it’s not problem, really. I… I own this to Steve so..." Em smiled placing her shoulder against the couch as Bucky was putting on his tee but not the hoodie. She didn't care about his arm and Em wished she could tell that to him, but after all, it wasn't a good time at all.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day after the arm incident Em was in the kitchen making breakfast when Bucky walked in and smiled at her murmuring 'Good morning'. It was a really big smile, but coming from him it was a huge thing. When Em finished cooking the seat on the island kitchen eating in silence, but she didn't care, it was good to have some company after all. "Can I ask you how Steve and you meet?" Bucky suddenly asked, looking at her. Em looked up from her food and smiled. "Long story but basically S.H.I.E.L.D. found me, they offered me to work for them and I say yes. They trained me to be an agent and to have a better control of my power, even when I always had it really controlled, but there were things that I knew I could do but I never did, so it was useful after all" the brunette started to explain. "So, after some time working behind a desk they send me on a mission with Captain America because they needed my skills and yeah, that was. Steve ask me to be part of his team on the missions, we became friends and now, when I'm not trying to help Steve saving the damn world, I work with Pepper Potts in Stark Industries since S.H.I.E.L.D. went down. Sometimes is crazy but it's good” Em finished the story, shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip from her coffee as Bucky nodded his head. “And your powers?” the soldier asked again, taking the cup in front of him with his flesh hand and drinking his black coffee. “A family thing. It’s like all the women in my direct family have it, you know? My mother; the mother of my mother; the mother of my grandmother, and so on... It was a normal thing for me since I can remember. But they also died trying to make this world a better place, so I guess that’s my future too” Em smiled sadly, wishing that it wasn't a topic that Bucky wanted to know about, or at least for some time. 

When both of they finished with the food, the owner of the place took all the plates and she started to wash them. After his last explanation of her powers Bucky didn't say anything. She was very happy for it. She wanted to talk about whatever he wants, but not about it. And it was like Bucky was all time reading her mind because every time she needed, he appeared asking something new. “Emy, can I ask you something more?” he questioned from behind her, sounding like he didn't wanted to bother her. “You can ask me whatever you want, no problem, seriously” Em answered, looking at him over her shoulder for a second. “Why you care for me? I mean, healing my arm, the clothes, having me here...” he murmured, and it almost broke Em's heart. She didn't have a really good explanation for it. Bucky wasn't used to people to be gentle at him, and for sure he wasn't used to be treated like a person. He spent seventy years being treated like trash and suddenly someone showing some simply could be really strange.

The witch finished with the dishes and walked back to her old spot besides the table and in front of the soldier. “You're not used to having people care about you, right?" she asked with a small half smile. “No, no really. Nobody that I could remember beside Steve. For HYDRA I was just a thing, so no, no one” Bucky answered and it make Em felt a knot forming on her stomach. Then she decided to tell him the truth about why she cared about him, beside because he was Steve' friend. “Before Steve found you I... I saw you. I don’t know if it was a dream or if my powers worked in a weird way, but I saw you in that cage. It broke my heart. I spend days and nights looking at a picture of you to see if I could see you in some place or have a hint of where you could be. I looked at that old photo of you back on the 40s for so long and when I saw you that night..." Em explained, looking at her hand on the table. She didn't wanted to look at him, not because of him, but because of her. She felt so vulnerable and she didn't knew why and it was awful. "You didn't deserve that. You didn't do anything to deserve that. They train you to be a super soldier when probably all you wanted was to be a normal guy, coming back from war, founding a cute girl and having a normal life" Em breathed, trying hard to keep the tears in their place. 

Everything was so crazy and was happening so fast that she didn't how to act or what to think. Since the night Em had the dream she tried to push the memories of Bucky inside the cage but now having him there it was more difficult. "That's what you wanted too, didn't you? The normal life?" the man with brown hair asked and Em looked up at him. "No, my story is different. My power it's in my blood, not in a serum that someone injected on me. I didn't have a choice, it was always like this since I can remember" Em answered with a sad smile that faded away as soon as it appeared. "So looks like none of us have a choice" Bucky agreed, nodding as his lips formed a tight line. "I'm really sorry you didn't have yours, Bucky, but now that you are here you should get used to have people worrying and caring about you" the witch murmured, smiling and wishing that the guy in front of him could finally had a second chance on his life.


	9. Chapter 9

It had passed a week since Em was sharing the place with the soldier and things were very well so far. Even maybe better than what she expected. Maybe it was because she was Steve's friend, but Bucky trusted her and that was good. He was even looking better and not so tired like in her dream. Em started explained some things for him and day by day he was talking a little bit more. 

In the other side the bad thing were his nightmares and panic attacks. It was very often. Em woke up in the middle of the night listening his screams and they were lucky that she could use her powers to make his nightmares better. She always managed to turn his nightmares in something good, wait for him to calm down just enough and the wake him up to ask if everything was fine. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, but wakes up someone like Bucky after a nightmare could be terribly dangerous and not just for the witch. 

That day was normal like the other seven days inside the place. Bucky was on the couch reading one of the old history books that Emy found for him –because read in computers wasn’t his thing yet– and the witch was standing by the windows when she saw them. There were four guys dressed in black clothes and wearing black sunglasses, looking around the street and a fifth man was at the wheel in one of the two black big cars across the street. When Emy saw them her heart almost stopped for a second and then it started to beat faster. 

The brunette walked fast to the couch where the soldier was and she bent down in front of him. “Someone is outside” Em murmured trying to stay calm, specially to not freak out the only guy in the room with a metal arm. His reaction was totally contrary to what Em would imagine. The man froze staring into nothingness before his eyes. "Bucky, Bucky! Hey, don’t make me kiss you to make you pay attention to me” she hissed taking Bucky face in her hands so he would look at her. It was the first time they were so close to the other and Em had to say that those blue eyes were most amazing looking at them closely. “They aren’t going to find this place, Buck. They can’t, remember? You are safe” Emy affirmed, even when inside her body her heart was about to explode. 

She promise Steve that they were going to be fine. Damn, she insisted that they could be fine and she could take care of Bucky without help. Now if something happen to the poor man in front of her it was going to be her responsibility and Em preferred to end dead than face Steve after something like that. "But what if..." Bucky murmured, looking at the windows and then back at her. Em's hands were still on the sides of his face but none of them cared about it. "No, no. I have a secret door to escape. But Bucky, you can't have a panic attack right now because I need you to do something" Em whispered, trying to speak clear to make her plan work. "What?" the soldier asked, his hands on his knees and serious expression on his face. "Go and grab your bag and your things and wait for me in my room. Under my bed are two bags, the biggest one it's empty and the other one have guns and all we could need to keep us safe. Take both of them, put the empty one in the bed so I can take something for me and keep the other one with you and with your things. It's just in case we need to run" the witch finally explained. 

Of course that she had a way out of the apartment beside the front door. If they followed that path it will take them to a garage where her car was and then they could run away. Em got up from her position so she could walk to the door, were the control panel was. It could block completely the front door and the door that leads to the hallway where the principal one was. "Come with me" Bucky murmured, looking at her and taking her hand on his. He could be a super soldier and have a awful past, but he couldn't blame him for being afraid of get captured again. No after seventy years of being treated in the worse possible way. "I'll be there, don't worry. I have to secure the place first" Em spoke looking at the door and then at his eyes again. "I'm not letting them get you, even if it's the last thing I do in my life, James. I made a promise and I'm not breaking it. Now go!" the brown eyed exclaimed really quiet so just he could hear. 

When he let her hand go, Buck disappear on the one how was his room and Em made her work with the small computer at the side of the door. After place her password she touched some buttons and some seconds later -and if they were lucky- there was no way anybody could get in. Emy took their jackets and her small bag from the living room and she didn't even care of watch again if they were outside. Em run to her bedroom and Bucky was there with the two hands on the floor besides him and the other one opened in the bed. "We are going to be out of here in a second, I promise" she breathed, opening her closet and dropping things inside the handbag after drop the jackets in the bed. "You have somewhere else to go?" he asked putting on the black leather jacket placing a gun in the back of his jeans and a couple knifes here and there. "In case they get in here? Yeah, I know a place. My car is hidden and I have like a secret tunnel to get to the garage" the witch explained, looking at Bucky for a second and smiling because of the nerves consuming her body. He had that look in his eyes that was saying 'Why you have a secret garage and a secret corridor on your house?' and Em felt like she needed to explain, even if it was a bad moment. "S.H.I.E.L.D. makes me a damn little paranoiac bastard... Now move" she exclaimed, closing the bag and walking to the closet. 

If you looked at it, it was a normal closet, but being the wood on the back was a door. Yeah, another secret door. Em moved the jackets and dresses that were hanged making room for them to pass, then the witch moved the wood panel and the metal door get rebelled. With Bucky at her back the brunette placed the password and then her finger -because it needed fingerprint besides the password- and the metal door opened, revealing a stair that was going down. Bucky looked at her, and then at the stair and Em knew he wasn't sure about that, but that was their only option to be safe. Emily took Buck's free hand in her right one and she squeezed, with a warm smile on her face. "Hey, it's alright, nobody is going to hurt you or take you away from my side. If they want you then they have to take me with them too. You are my pal now" Em smiled, winking and with that she convinced the soldier to get inside the closet with her.


End file.
